User blog:ErdamonPL/Jeefal - the Wanderer of Sands
|date = This will explain you |rangetype = melee |health = 60 |attack = 80 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 421 (+ 89) |mana = 200 (+ 39) |damage= 52 (+ 2.7) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+ 1.9) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+ 3.5%) |healthregen = 6.0 (+ 0.5) |manaregen = 5.0 (+ 0.5) |speed = 340 }} Jeefal, the Wanderer of Sands is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities . Jeefal can store two additional effects for next attack but the damage does not stack. }} Jeefal summons Sand column on targeted area. In a place of arrival, it knocks airborne all hit enemies and take physical damage (Damage's radius and Knock up's radius are diffrent) If unit is in the centre of Column's arriving location then, all hit units are pushed away from the column by 250 units. Sand column remains for next 5 seconds as an impassable obstacle for both enemy and allied units. |description2 = Jeefal's next basic attack will stun the target for 0.75 seconds. *Damage radius: 450 *Knock up radius: 250 *Column's size: 250 width 250 length |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 800 }} Jeefal turns targeted area into quicksand for 5 seconds. While enemy units are standing on quicksand they recive diffrent effects depending on for how long they were standing on quicksand. For the first second, the unit is for 1 second slowed, if after that second unit will remain on quicksand, unit is rooted for 1 seconds, if after that second unit will remain on quicksand, unit is stunned for 1 second. Everytime unit recives crowd control effect from this abillity, it takes magic damage. Affects untargetable units. |description2 = Jeefal's next basic attack will double bonus damage from Song of the sands (trippled if target is not a champion) *Quicksand's AoE: 550 |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 900 }} Jeefal instantly burries himself underground and becomes untargetable, after 0.4 seconds, he arrives at targeted location and deals magic damage to surrounding enemies. |description2 = Jeefal's next basic attack will cause target to take 15% increased damage from Jeefal's basic attacks for 3.5 seconds * Damage radius: 550 |leveling= |cooldown= 17 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Jeefal summons huge sandstorm on selected area, which remains for 7 seconds on the battlefield. When Jeefal is in the sandstorm he becomes invisible, and using abillities or basic attacks reveals him for 1 second, once revealed, Jeefal cannot be revealed for next 0.5 seconds by any form of reveal (including true sight). All enemy champions in sandstorm take magic damage per second and have their vision range reduced to size of sandstorm. |description2 = Jeefal's next basic attack will silence the target for 1 second. * Sandstorm radius: 700 |leveling= |cooldown= 120 |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |range= 700 }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Jeefal is an interesting type of man, before he never really interacted with society, he spent all his life on Shurima deserts, walking through the sands. He raised there so it was no problem for him to survive a week without a bottle of water. Nobody knew why he walked around this deserts when he could just go find a town and live there in peace, he just stayed at desert. Except for going for a long walks, he spent his time by helping lost treasure hunters, Jeefal gave them some of his food, gave some tips how to survive but never let them go without them, like he needed someone to live with. Unfortunately all of "comrades" left him during the night while Jeefal was sleeping. This state changed one day, Jeefal saw a young girl going into an ancient temple, Jeefal followed her but didn't let her spot him. Once they were in the burial chamber, girl spotted him. She was shocked and suprised that someone was following her whole this time. Suddenly, temple started to rumble, everything was tearing apart so they had to escape, before that they decided to take the treasure, which was strange looking instrument. Once they left the temple, they tried to discover power of found artifact. In meantime Jeefal and Yanaira (that was the name of this girl) get closer to each other, they shared stories about their lifes and why they were currently at Shurima. That night something strange happened, Jeefal and Yanaira spotted a strange, magical beam coming from the sky. Once they arrived there, it appeared that Summoners were experimenting, Jeefal and Yanaira decided to stay with them to see what shall happen next. Suddenly, the beam caused explosion of magical energy, everyone fell on the ground, when dust dropped, they saw giant, lizard-like creature. It ran at Yanaira and without hasitation started to disembowel her. Summoner took attention of monster which caused it to attack them and leave Yanaira behind. Jeefal tried to help her but with no use, Yanaira told him to use the tool to defeat the creature and suddenly she turned into pile of dust. Jeefal wanted to understand what happened, but he couldn't, so he stared to play on instrument. It appeared that right played melody caused Jeefal to control the terrain and the tool itself was hard enough to use it as a weapon. After a struggle, monster fell on the ground, Jeefal looked up at Summoners, they were scared not only by what happened but also because of how Jeefal looked at them. Jeefal noticed that something else was on it's way from the place of arrival of the previous one, so he just ran away from the place. After many months, Jeefal get experienced at vielding ancient weapon, and when he heard that those creatures joined the League of Legends, he gone after them, to take revenge after lost of propably the only true friend of Jeefal, and maybe someone more. Quotes ;Upon Selection *"Many misteries are hidden within sands, I can find all of them" ;Attacking *"Strike" *"Look at them, they know nothing about life" *"I'm fighting alone" *"My only companion is my shadow behind me" *"If I already lost everything, why I can't kill them?" *"They'll find themselfes, burried, within the desert" *"Fight for what's really important for you" *"No feeling holds me back" ;Movement *"I was always alone, no matter what" *"Hear to the melody" *"Future or Past, both of them have no meaning right now" *"Once sun rises, I continue my journey" *"Find your purpose in this world" *"You have to realize, what you are meant to do" *"No dark past, shall make a monster out of me" ;Joke : Jeefal starts to unearth a small piece of ground under him, after that he shows diamond in his hand, after saying quote, Diamond turns into sand and Jeefal throws it away. *"As you can see, desert can hide many secrets" *"Lost? Maybe, but it's still beautiful" *"True beauty is hidden inside, not outside" ;Taunt : Jeefal creates Pillar made out of sandstone right next to him, after saying his quote he strikes it with his weapon and thus, destroys it. *"What rises, must someday fall" *"Everyone has the same beggining, and the ending" *(Here Jeefal first destroys Pillar and then says his quote)"That was inevitable, like your fate" Upcoming taunts below do not use the regular taunt animation. ;When Taunting *"You'll suffer, as she suffered, you'll feel the same pain as she felt, and you'll die as she did!" *"Being afraid of brainless, blood-hungry monster isn't a big deal, you should be afraid of man with nothing to lose!" *"All of you, scourges of this world shall fall, and you will be the first!" ;When Taunting *"I won't listen to your lies, you're the same as your brother, the same blood-hungry monster" *"Your cycle was supposed to end long ago. I can help you fix that" ;When Taunting *"Ugh... great... apparently Monsters now have their own Queen" *"Huh, take revenge and kill the sovereign of their world? That's more challenging" ;When Taunting *"No... this can't be... they really have a nephew? What's next? A business man? A space marine? A queen?" *"You had a lot luck that you survived in this glaciation, now I can kill you in personal" *"Even hidden within skies, you will suffocate in a sands of vengeance" ;When Taunting Apophis *"I don't know what the hell are you, but I know that you're not one of the good guys" *"I shall end your reign of chaos before they will even begin, huh? What do you think?" ;When Taunting a Nearby Enemy Team Composed of , , , , and Apophis *"The terror will end, the fervor will fade, the watcher will go blind, the curator will fall, and the butcher will die, all by my hand" ;When Taunting Seropox *"I hope that you can defend yourself" *"Breaking through your armor won't be as hard as killing every member of your species" ;When Taunting an Allied *"At least there's the one who I can count on" *"You're not one of them, you're different." *"It appears that you're the only one who isn't a monster, huh, that's nice to know" ;When Taunting an Allied Seropox or an Allied *"Stacy's friends are friends of mine, just for now" *"We can't be friends, but it doesn't mean that we can't be allies" *"I won't spare your lives for so long, but I will for now" ;When Casting Sand Column *"Arise!" *"Raise!" *"Upward!" ;When Casting Vengeance of the Wanderer *"Face the sandstorm!" *"Return to the dust!" *"This is your tomb!" (When casting on Renekton/Nasus/Kiya/Horius/Apophis) Change Log Comments No, he is not a humanoid-ish animal referencing an Egyptian god, he's a fucking human. Yes, I am fucking original. ;Teh Awesum Work * User blog:ErdamonPL/Kail - the Yarbedosk * User blog:ErdamonPL/Yao & Hao - the Twin Spirits * User blog:ErdamonPL/Tev - Insane blaze * User blog:ErdamonPL/Yuurei - the Pure one * User blog:ErdamonPL/Khan' Raal - Emperor of the Void * User blog:ErdamonPL/Sinitar - the Anti-Mage (Rework) * User blog:ErdamonPL/Siegenn - the Omnipotent Magus * User blog:ErdamonPL/Jayden - the Forsaken Shadow * User blog:ErdamonPL/Frigus - the Frozen Element * User blog:ErdamonPL/Leon - the Young Spark * User blog:ErdamonPL/Feeghal - Eyes of the Depths * User blog:ErdamonPL/Marten - the Outlawed Sheriff * User blog:ErdamonPL/Naadir - the Grim Reaper * User blog:ErdamonPL/Jitsy - the Miner's Pride * User blog:ErdamonPL/Spectre - the Phantom * User blog:ErdamonPL/Lucy - the Guardian Angel SO MANY CUSTOM CHAMPIONS SO FAR (YES, THERE WILL BE MORE) Category:Custom champions